Imprint
by Brittney.Blackout
Summary: Leah-centric oneshot. Breaking Dawn spoilers.


A/N: so ever since i finished Breaking Dawn two days ago, Leah's conversation with Jacob has been stuck in my head. So I had to write a little something about her.

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

Leah just wants to fall in love, it feels like to her everyone she cares about can't love her back.

* * *

Leah sat in the middle of the woods in Forks, the neutral zone. She didn't know where else to go, she didn't belong near the Cullens and she didn't belong in La Push anymore. She thought she had found her place with Jacob, but he belonged with that half breed. The cool wind whipped the salty rain drops on her face and she shivered; not because she was cold, but because she was alone. She had questioned her self since Sam found Emily and even more so since Jacob. Will I always be this way?

Unloved, Not needed, just another person who would never belong. Her heart still ached for Sam, but he was happy and she loved him to much not to give him that. After her talk with Jacob she thought maybe, just maybe he could imprint on her and she could be happy. She still wasn't Jacob's biggest fan, and she just needed to feel whole.

But she believed deep down that she would never be with someone, she would never imprint; because she was a genetic dead end and you imprinted to carry on the line. But she wasn't even a werewolf she was shape shifter, and that made her feel like more of a freak. Even if she did imprint or be imprinted upon, she didn't know what the use would be, she had no options; the werewo-shape shifter-- line wouldn't be continued.

The raindrops fell harder upon the treetops and the wind whipped through her hair. She should get away, she could be Gone With The Wind and no one would give her a second thought. But she couldn't do that, she needed to stay and suffer, for her brother, for her mother. She couldn't leave them alone, she wouldn't.

She could end it all, but no by herself and she didn't know of anyone that would help her. Maybe the blonde vampire, the coldest one; who actually seemed somewhat like herself. But she wouldn't ask for help, it would make her seem weak. That is all that she is. Weak. She hid behind her bitterness and her snarky remarks to hide her pain; or she'd hurt the other members of the pack. But she knew that she was just weak.

* * *

The tears fell freely down her face and in all irony that sun was shining brightly. The pale purple bridesmaid's dress she wore was covered in dirt, ripped and frayed at the bottom and held tear stains. Pieces of her hair sat on the ground next to her and she tore the clips and pins out of her hair. She knew she couldn't handle it, but she sat there all day stone faced, getting primped for the wedding. But as she stood there helping Emily into her dress, she cracked and she ran. So many things were running through her head. I won't ever get married, my father will never be able to walk down me down the aisle, my Sam--no not my Sam-- loved another, I would forever be alone.

The sound of sticks cracking under the pressure of someone stepping on them caused her sobs to catch in her throat and stay still. The sound of footsteps paused for a moment and then began again.

"Leah." A voice all to familiar rang through her ears. She straightened her back and moved her hand up toward her face to wipe the tears but let it fall back to her side.

He didn't speak and neither did she; but he walked over to her towering over her frame that was on the ground. He looked down at her and saw her tear stricken face, mascara stains down her cheeks. She didn't make a sound, she knew that he was there but refused to look at him. Her body shook with the silent tears that ran down her face.

"Leah, I know this is going to be a dumb question but.."

"Embry shut your trap." She snapped, but never looked up.

He knelt next to her, his knees digging into the dirt. He reached his hand toward her face to wipe a tear but she flinched away. Her body started shaking more as fresh tears fell down her face. Embry reached out his hand and she didn't move so he wiped her tears away with her thumb.

"Leah, It will be ok." Embry said watching her pain written on her face.

"It's not even about Sam and Emily really. I'm alone, always will be. I won't ever get married. I won't.."

Embry placed his finger on her lips to quiet her.

"Leah, you never will be alone again."

For the first time in her life, she believed that she wouldn't be alone.


End file.
